


Vulnerable

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kilgharrah - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings a dragon shouldn’t know at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #3: Scars

He scratched his chest idly, a scar where a tiny scale was missing. It shouldn't make a difference on a giant creature like him, but Merlin's petty magic’ left him defenseless there, and Arthur had just been lucky enough to hit the same spot. Those scales were his armour, and now he had an Achilles’ heel. He wouldn't show it to anyone, he liked to keep up the undefeatable appearance, but Merlin made him vulnerable, in more ways than one. It made him uneasy and that didn't sit well with him. They were feelings a dragon shouldn't know at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/6068.html#cutid1)


End file.
